Variety of Berries
by The-Lost-Wanderer-07
Summary: Various one-shots random ideas from my head *Discontinued*
1. Sunny Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it's Butch Hartman's .**

* * *

**Sunny Days**

"This feels nice," the Gothic princess said stretching her legs. It just felt so good to brush her toes into the green grass of the park. Using her arms to pillow her head. Being around him helped kept her distracted, too distracted.

It was the perfect moment to lie on that supple blanket with him. Getting easily comfy, Sam's thoughts led to wanting to lay in the white clouds above, she might as well have been being as comfortable as she was.

"Doesn't the sunshine feel nice?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. It really does, besides other people being here" moving her head slightly to the right to look over at Aiden. When she glanced at him, he didn't seem to mind that there were other people in the park.

All she saw was his pink lips curving into what seemed like an almost smile. Well that and his milk chocolate hair blowing along with the light wind. Sam was striving against at copying his happy act. Trying as hard as she might in following his lead, she still had an image to uphold at Casper High being an individual Goth and all.

"It's okay to smile. Sam." He said without glancing at her features.

"How did you-"

"Know?" He said chuckling.

While turning to face her, he propped his cheek in the palm of his left hand. Finally, getting a good look at Sam Manson Gothic resident of Amity Park with his coffee brown eyes.

She of course shivered under his look, the way he channeled his gaze at her. It was a look she never really got from boys, well until now. All throughout high school, until now she never really had boys really stare at her; of course they stared, but not like the way Aiden was staring at her. Or him.

The other boys before would look at her like an exhibit from the circus pointing and laughing at her. The worst part of it all was the rumors that spread around Casper High that she was a lesbian, a witch, or a bitch. That one hurt the most. Even though it was partially true.

No one really wanted to get to know her, but mixing pride into the factor she brushed it off pretending it didn't hurt as much as it did. She wouldn't give her colleagues any self-satisfaction. Building a defensive attitude towards all people helped from getting hurt and disappointed. It helped distinguish people in her mind as approachable and non. That was until Aiden came and torn down those walls like they were nothing.

Aiden blinked several times staring at her before getting a message across.

"Your not that _hard_ to read Manson. Even if you and everyone else think so." Aiden sternly said.

She knew he was being completely honest. His brown eyes always seemed to hold a serious edge to them, but could be softly beautiful at the same time. She liked his brown eyes, especially when her face was close to his.

"Aiden?" Sam asked quietly.

Getting up from the position she was in before and copying the same position the boy lay right next to her. She waited for a reply in the still silence.

"Yeah?" he replied still watching her.

"I'm really glad you invited me to have lunch at the park. I'm glad you're here with me," Sam said with coy smile. "And I'm really happy right now." She mustered up a small grin, showing off her teeth.

Being a little embarrassed from what she just told her friend, she quickly and quietly went back to the same position she was in before. Arms tucked under her head while staring into the partly sunny sky with sizable clouds traveling across and rolling in the sky.

"Sam? Do you want to go home?" Aiden asked worriedly. He knew there was something off with her. Maybe it was too soon to take her out and court her.

"What! Why? Are you not having a good time Aiden? Her mouth slightly agar looking alarmed.

"Its not me that's not having a good time. Its Sam that's not having a good time." He said. His face twisted at the next thing he was going to say.

"Your acting different. More so than usual." He continued.

Did he know what she was thinking right now? Probably. He knew a lot about her that most people didn't. He helped her when some how her world spiraled down a toilet drain months ago. When she needed a friend the most, he was there with an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on. It was really hard enjoying the scenery especially when she was thinking about him. His light eyes and dark hair. It would almost be a year today if they'd still were together. She could not hold on to it. Not now, especially with her sanity right now. Her throat rough and dry and her eyes holding in the tears that was soon to come. Clearly not paying attention to the background, she didn't notice that Aiden was in the exact same position she herself was in.

"You know Sam… It's okay to let it out." He said. Starring at the sky she just not a moment ago was looking at.

"Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you and everyone else human. And I wouldn't think any less of you if you did." Watching out of the corner of his eye as he continued.

Slowly, but surely the tears began to leak out of her violet eyes. Everything that she had kept in within those last weeks, months, maybe even years she let it all out. Anything that had caused her turmoil and pain was all let out with the tears she cried.

Then suddenly she was in the arms of someone. Her head resting on a chest, her body hunched into theirs, arms and legs pressed together. Sam felt a hand rub her back in circular motions, then up and down in a continual pattern. Along with a smooth hushed voice telling her 'let it out' and 'everything is going to be okay'. After a while with letting all the pain leave her body, she believed in that voice.

Aiden watched carefully as she let it all out. He knew it was out of character for her to break down and cry like that, but she had been holding everything in for so long. He just held her; comforted her until she was well again.

"Hey. You feeling a little bit better?" Aiden asked.

Sam removed herself from his chest and looked up at him into his very brown eyes. With a shake of her head, which looked like a nod to him he nodded himself.

"You're thinking of Danny? Wanna leave?" He asked looking at her.

And for the first time Sam didn't flinch when she heard her ex-boyfriend's name. She didn't have the urge to run in the opposite direction or hold in her tears until she was in a safe zone to cry by her lonely self. Sam hadn't felt like this in a long, long time. It felt great!

How Aiden knew she was still upset about the break-up with Danny was still a mystery to her? In her case she was grateful that he knew, so that she didn't have say it. What great luck to have a friend like him.

Grabbing Aiden's right hand and interlocking her fingers with his, she looked back up at Aiden's face and smiled a real smile.

"_No, it's going to take some time to get over him, but I'll be okay. I'm going to be okay. Besides I have sunny days to look forward."_ All the while smiling at the sky, next to the boy with milk chocolate hair and brown eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'd like to believe she move on, if she would to ever break-up with Danny.


	2. First Day of College

**First Day of College**

"CRAP! I'm late. I'm freaking late." Of all days to be late it to class, it had to be today. First off, traffic is taking _forever_, and to my luck there's construction on the main road. Of course, life just loves me.

Then after the bus approached the campus, I got off the bus quickly and booked it to my class. Question is, where's that? I don't believe it I'm finally on campus; and I'm still late. This day is just awesome, just peachy.

_Man its hot out!! Now where's building 2500? Building 2500?_ Ah ha! There's a sign pointing in the direction of my building. _Well Duh._ So I don't know exactly how late I am. Excellent! The day I'm late is the day I forgot my cell phone and wristwatch at _home_, inside my _room_. Lying on my _desk_.

I quickly walked towards the direction of the building of my classroom.

Okay so several minutes later, I found the room number… Oh great! The instructor is already lecturing 'F My Life!' well here goes nothing. I quickly and quietly opened the door. It's quite, too quite.

"Oh! Well welcome to English 101. I'm Miss Anderson. I'm so sorry, but you'll have to sit on the ground. I'll have more seats by tomorrow."

"That's alright, thanks though." I said.

Lovely feeling being embarrassed walking in late on the first day, but having the professor stop talking and welcoming you. Then there's the other twenty or thirty-so pairs of eyes starring at you. They can just stare at my hand and read between the lines.

Before I was about to sit, I saw the instructor reaching for something.

"Wait a minute, I-" the instructor seems to, oh no, please don't offer your chair. " Here you take the chair." Great they just offered their chair to me.

"Thanks." I said happily.

"Where was I? Oh! On the front page of the syllabus..."

After explaining the set down rules, I knew where the conversation was leading next.

"Alright, since there's so many people, I'd like people to tell me there name, where you live, and what you be doing right now if you weren't in school." Anderson said.

I of course was the first to introduce myself. Lucky me she chose me to start off.

"Hi, I'm Sam Manson. Born and raised in Amity Park, and I would mostly likely be sleeping right about now."

The rest of the class period several other people showed up late as well. At least I wasn't the only one. That made my day a little bit better.

Three… Two… One. Ding! Class is out, finally. I made it through my first class at community college; it wasn't so bad, on account of how embarrassing late I was. Now all there's left was several more classes.

While waiting on my last class of the day, I still had a good twenty-minute period until the class started. Bored out of my mind, I decided to see if Danny or Tucker left me any messages on my email. When I went to go check on my computer, all I had was one message and none of them from my best buds. _Thanks guys!_

_Wait a minute_. That's not an email from a random person; it's from a teacher? Curious as to why Miss Anderson just emailed me after ten minutes after her class, I checked it out.

* * *

_Hi Samantha,_

_I am your instructor for English 101, and since you didn't show up today, I was wondering if you were still interested in the class. There are several students who want to add the class, so I would like to let them know if there will be an extra spot._

_Thank you._

_Anderson_

What the hell! I swear on my life I was in the class, late but still in class! I quickly replied back to her.

* * *

_Actually, I was in class today, I showed up a little late. In fact you gave me your chair so I could sit on it. I was also the first to introduce myself to the class. I'll show up on time for class tomorrow, sorry about that. _

_Sam_

_

* * *

_

I didn't check my email, until later that evening. I was too busy hanging out with guys and talking about college. When I did read the email. Apparently the instructor didn't even remember who I was even after coming in late and being the first to introduce myself. What surprised me even more was she apologized for marking absent during attendance.

* * *

_Samantha,_

_So sorry! I didn't realize that was you. I'm terrible with names, so we might have to do a name game tomorrow._

_See you in class,_

_Anderson_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: ** The follow writing above is a verbatim of an email exchange I had with my instructor yesterday. I'd be happy if someone told me I did something wrong.


	3. Dolls

**Dolls  
**

Sam never liked anything that had to do with being a girl. Not now not ever. Not when her father bought her the most expensive china dolls, or the fact her mother always bought her expensive crème colored frilly dresses.

The two main things Sam Manson hated that her mother forced on her were dolls and dresses. Not so much dolls anymore. Every single day, too early in the morning would be the same question.

"Samantha. _Honey_. Wouldn't you like to wear something more colorful? You know more cheerful and elegant." Her mother would say cheerily.

And each time she'd response with the same monotone answer every morning of everyday.

"Nope!" Covering her dark comforter over her head.

"Oh come now dear. Don't you want to look beautiful, like every other girl?"

_So not ever going to happen_.

"Aren't I beautiful just the way I am. _Mother_?" She asked underneath her lay of blankets,

Her mother would of course ignore her. Questioning at where she had gotten such a quick tongue. Shaking her head at such a behavior. Then she walked over to her closet and hang up the dress next to the other dozens of creamed frilly colored dresses.

Sighing in defeat for the day she say, "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast dear," and with her head held high walked out strutting. Sam would cover the pillow over her head compressing the sides of the pillow to block out the clicking noise of her mother heels against the floor.

It wouldn't be until ten years later that Sam would be in the same bedroom with her ten-month-old baby boy. Hovering over him on her rather large queen sized bed, carefully smoothing his dark hair through her delicate fingers. Little Riley's hair was so naturally soft almost like silk. A trait he had gotten from his mother.

Then as she was looking down the baby boy stared back with his rather large violet eyes. Another trait Sam had given him, but having large eyes must have been a trait from the father.

Getting bored little Riley began flailing his little arms and kicking his feet while babbling his baby talk. Sam would sing a soft song, while Riley continued to kick with added baby giggles.

Choosing at this moment to ruin a perfectly good mother-son bonding moment, her mother came in holding some tiny clothes. _Another set of baby clothes for Riley she sighed._

"Samantha, Honey. Look at the clothes I've chosen for little Riley, aren't they adorable?" Holding one dark suit in one hand and the other a four-piece baby suit that included pants, a shirt, a bow-tie, and a red velvet vest. Laying the clothes out on her daughter's bed eagerly.

At that moment baby Riley eyes widened and began to whine as the red headed figure was approximately too close for comfort. Hushing and quickly calming her baby down by whispering silently, _"its just Nana Riley, just Nana." _

After several minutes of calming him down and making sure he was comfortable. Sam did the best she could do to show him that grandma was friendly in her own weird way. Remembering reading somewhere that her baby's fear of strangers meant that he had a close bond with her. How cute! Turning to her mother with a look of concern.

"Mother. How many times have I told you, I'm capable of dressing my own child?" Raising a well fine eyebrow.

"I just thought the clothes would look nice, for your occasion tonight." She said quietly.

"This situation wouldn't have to do with the fact that you couldn't dress me as a teenager, have anything to do with my baby would it _mother_?" Making sure if had anything to do with her rough teenage years.

"Of course not! I just wanted my grandson to dress like the handsome boy he is." Sighing, she somehow yet again upset her daughter and grandson. Sensing that there was tension in the room she decided it was time to leave. Not so much a good environment for her grandson.

"I'll just take these clothes… back and return them." While picking up the clothes and walking out the room.

"Mom?" Noticing her mother not being her perky self.

Taking a deep breath she knew she had to do something to bring her mother to her old comfortable self again. Knowing somewhere along the road she'd be kicking herself for doing this.

"Mom. How about you ditch "that special occasion" tonight and join Riley and me. Where going to the pier to see the Sailors coming from Russia. And maybe you and Riley could bond or something…"

Turning around to get a look at her daughter, making sure she was feeling all right.

Sam watched her mother's face go through several emotions and more. She would have laughed at the moment, if it weren't so serious.

"Come on, mom. Just the three of us." She pleaded.

"Well… I wouldn't want to intrude, and the dinner tonight is important and-" Her daughter was giving one of her looks again.

"I'd love to dear. Let me go fetch something more suitable for the event." Walking out of her daughter's room with a broad smile, an evening with her daughter and grandson. Although there could have been a better place the three of them could of have mingled, but that was just her opinion.

Picking up Riley and putting him her lap comfortable she began to keep him entertained. Resting her upper body against a pillow propped by the headboard of the bed. Then began to play with his tiny hands.

"Good thing we didn't let grandma choose your outfit for today. If I let that happen, she dress you until you were twenty-one." Sam couldn't help but laugh at the thought, her poor baby.

Picking up the outfit she purchase not so long ago, beside her bed. She showed the outfit to little Riley. Curious Riley grabbed and felt the weird thing wrapped around the outfit. Liking the noise it made when touching he laughed. Sam smiled.

"Hmm… How about we dress you up as a sailor today?" Removing the wrapping from the little sailor suit and pulling off its hanger.

Riley giggled and kicked as his mother began undressing with a playful manner.

She'd never admit it, but Riley was her personal dress-up doll.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This piece was actually supposed to be a short drabble. I have a problem with writing more than necessary.


End file.
